Small portable articles, such as radio transmitter and receiver units, have been provided which can be held in one hand while being used. However, it is desired to provide a case or holder for carrying the article when it is not being used. Such cases have been provided with a belt loop or clip, or other mounting for carrying on a person. Cases which have been used are objectionable in that the radio cannot be used in the carrying case, and to remove the radio takes some time and usually requires the use of both hands. Such cases have a flap which must be opened and then the radio must be removed from the case, and similar operations are involved to place the radio in the case.
Another problem has been that a different case has been required for each device and for each model of the device. For example, radio devices of the same general type can have models of different sizes, as required when different features are included and to provide batteries of different sizes. This requires having a large number of different cases available, and as the cases have been relatively expensive, the cost of providing the various different cases is objectionable.